


Mind Construct

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Denial of death, Gen, Grief, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I didn't finish this so yall are left with whatever the heck plot this was, Kinda Dark, Mind-Scape, Obito gaiden, Obito is pretty disoriented thoughtout this, Obito stayed, The seal on his heart actually plays a part in this, he gets distracted a lot, obito uchiha-centric, rin is dead, the ship doesnt show up though dw, this was meant to be a very long fic and it was supposed to be slow burn lol, was meant for kkob week 2019 but i didnt end up participating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Guruguru eventually left, twisting away to reform humanoid, and warned Obito that a group of people were coming.Obito regret his stubborn refusal to get up, regret the support that left him, regret how easily he could be killed by said group. He regret everything until he heard a gasp and turned and saw familiar blonde. He wasn't quite sure what he felt as he was pinned to the ground, not sure who his sensei saw through the blood on his hands and face, though the scars."Sensei," Obito croaked, new tears springing forth, "he killed her."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/949602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Mind Construct

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally meant for KKOB week 2019, day 1 "amnesia", but a lot happened and I eventually decided not to participate in the event.  
> Despite that, I've finally decided to post what I had in the docs. This is the final result, unfinished as it is.

Something stuck his eyelashes together each time he closed them, so he brought his hand up and touched it. He could feel some of the stickiness peel away and cling to his fingers instead, warm and wrong. He opened his eye with a cringe- at least his eyelashes weren't sealed together anymore- and tried to see what it was. 

The darkness made it hard but he recognized it. 

_Blood._ It was blood. Of _course_ it was; why wouldn't it be? But.. how did it get on his eye?

He looked around and saw countless bodies impaled by strangely uniform roots, saw Rin with a gaping hole in her chest and blood on her chin and he saw Kakashi.

_He killed Rin._

"You're awake." Guruguru acknowledged, helping Obito stand up.

"Awake," He echoed. 

No, that wasn't quite right. 

If he were awake, Rin would be alive. 

It was a dream, a terrible, _terrible_ dream.

"We should go back, Madara-sama is waiting."

Madara, didn't he warn him? Didn't he say that something just like this would happen? Obito felt sick.

"No.. I want- I _want_ .." He took a few unsteady steps forward, his bare feet getting coated in dirt, leaves, and gore. His face twisted, _gross._

"Want what?" Ah. He got distracted. Obito took a few more steps before collapsing onto his knees beside his crush.

"Rin.." He brushed her cheek and pulled her head onto his lap, tried to think that she was still breathing. "Rin," He repeated. "Wake up." 

She didn't even stir.

"She's dead," Guruguru said, "you're friend- _Kakashi-_ killed her." 

No, that had to be wrong. Kakashi promised to protect her, he _promised._

"She's sleeping." He ignored the blue to her lips, the coldness of her skin, the gore seeping from her chest. 

He ignored his tears.

Guruguru eventually left, twisting away to reform humanoid, and warned Obito that a group of people were coming. 

Obito regret his stubborn refusal to get up, regret the support that left him, regret how easily he could be killed by said group. He regret everything until he heard a gasp and turned and saw familiar blonde. He wasn't quite sure what he felt as he was pinned to the ground, not sure who his sensei saw through the blood on his hands and face, though the scars.

"Sensei," Obito croaked, new tears springing forth, "he killed her." 

They cuffed him with seals that would make it impossible for him to escape, keeping a constant eye on him as if- as if he was some sort of threat; it wasn't like he was the one that killed Rin. He ignored the fact that he had killed at least ten fully grown shinobi in a fit of anger- and he couldn't even walk properly, so escape was out of the question. 

He just… He wanted to be with Rin and Sensei and- and… He wanted to know why Kakashi did it. 

He opened his eyes to a familiar room and immediately knew he's dreaming, how else could he be in his bedroom? 

Except.. His room never had so many photos and he was always _really_ careful with the ones he had. So, why were there photos strewn about, torn and bent, thrown into the trash, unprotected? He frowned and went to pick one up but someone grabbed his shoulder before he could touch it. 

"Don't," Someone said, "they can hurt you." 

… _Right._

He lowered his hand, a bit confused at why a dream so lucid would decide to keep him safe and why a torn picture, of all things, could hurt him. He didn't say anything, though, instead watching as the man strolled through the room like he owned the place. 

Drawers were opened and closed with only slight delicacy, boxes upon boxes full of photos upturned and dug through. It wasn't until they reached Obito's bookshelf that they found something interesting. 

"What's this?" The man questions quietly, flipping the strange book over. 

"An.. Album?" The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"I knew that, I was wondering what was _inside._ " Oh. Obito shrugged.

"I don't know," He admitted surprisingly easily, "I've never seen it before." The stranger tried to open it a few times before frowning at the album and going to set it down. Hesitantly, Obito goes to take it from the man. "Can.. I try?" 

The man shrugged, "It's your mind." Obito paused for a second- his mind? What was that supposed to mean- but took it anyways, flipping it open with ease.

There, hundreds of moving pictures lay. He couldn't hear a single thing yet, somehow, he knew exactly what was happening. Each time one stopped, there was another that began, looping endlessly in an attempt to tell a story. 

The man leaned over his shoulder, looking confused.

"What's happening?" 

"Madara," Obito started, pointing to a moving photo that focused on an impossibly old man with incredibly spiky hair. "Saved me somehow. I don't- He didn't tell me how, I think. But I thought he was a shinigami- what else would carry such a large scythe with them?" 

"Madara?" The stranger asked. " _Uchiha_ Madara?"

"Yeah. Anyways," Obito slid his finger over to a picture of two humanoid figures, "He introduced me to Guruguru and Tobi. Madara said he made them, isn't that weird?"

"...Yeah." Obito flipped through the pages some more before freezing.

"A-and then he.. He started talking about how the world was broken and stuff, said that- that-" His heart burned like a thousand suns and he dropped the album, pulling at his shirt as if it was the source of his sudden and terrible pain.

Images began to tear by themselves and- despite the horror that was sinking into his bones at the room beginning to twist and glitch- Obito knew he had to keep speaking or lose the words on his tongue. 

"He- He said that he'd- _Haah,"_ He wheezes, his knees finally buckling, "Make new world- Biju- _I-_ " Breathing became fantasy as the world morphed from somewhere safe, as he realized he room was trying to kill him, as he heard the man shout. 

The man pressed a hand to his head and Obito _woke._

He sat up quick enough to fall out of whatever he was put on, vision clouded with tears as he tried to _breathe, stop the pain, think-_

There were voices, he couldn't make out anything they were saying but they were there and loud. Someone moved him somewhere but he couldn't think or see and _it hurt so much-_

He didn't scream, he didn't think he could, but someone else did.

He doesn't feel anything for a short while, doesn't think either. 

He's nothing until his lungs suddenly filled and his eyes opened to see a familiar face. 

_Sensei,_ He tried to say. All that came out was a loud wheeze before he inhaled again and again. He kept breathing until it's even enough that he could finally swallow without feeling like his head was going to explode, his heart- he quickly pressed a hand over it- didn't hurt anymore or beat too quickly.

He wondered what happened. 

No one answered. 


End file.
